The conventional shelving in the market is variety, but most of them have a fixed structure which makes the shelving to firmly stand on the floor. Generally, components of a shelving are disassembled and packaged for easy to shipping. However, a user has to cost time and effort to assembly the shelving after purchasing, and when the shelving cannot be folded or moved, it is space-consuming when not in use.
Therefore, the foldable shelving was invented, currently is widely accepted by users. Referring to FIG. 14, in order to achieve folding effect, a conventional shelving (30) comprises an outer tube (31) which is configured to be inserted into an inner tube (32) thereof, and the outer tube (31) further has a locking piece (311) and a pulling member (312) while the inner tube (31) comprises an engaging portion at an upper portion thereof. An upper end of the inner tube (31) is connected to a foldable shelf board (33). When the inner tube (32) slides into the outer tube (31) to enable the shelf board (33) to be positioned horizontally, the locking piece (311) driven by the pulling member (312) is adapted to engage with the engaging portion (321), thereby supporting the shelving (30). On the other hand, when the shelving (30) needs to be folded, a user can disengage the locking piece (311) from the engaging portion (321) and pull the inner tube (32) upwardly along the outer tube (31), and the shelf board (33) is adapted to be driven and folded, thereby enabling the shelving (30) into a folded position. However, the conventional foldable shelving still has its shortcomings and limitations in folding and moving process. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a portable and foldable shelving to overcome the problems presented above.